


Dead of Night

by Theressomethingaboutthewind



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, M/M, One Shot, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theressomethingaboutthewind/pseuds/Theressomethingaboutthewind
Summary: Chankyun makes a lot of bad choices, walking around campus in the middle of the night was one.What did he expect to happen?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning there is non consensual blood feeding in this story. It's not the prettiest but I dont want anyone feeling uncomfy by the actions of someone being forced. It is a little sexual so please dont read if you feel uncomfy ;;;;
> 
> Thank you ;;;
> 
> Anyhow !!!  
> Hello I'm starting to post fics I've had in my google docs since 2016, wrote this fic in like mid 2018 and finished it the other month and edited it tonight xD.  
> Forgot I even wrote this and was pleasantly surprised when I found it !!! 
> 
> This is pretty shitty and 110% self indulged fantasy, very twilight like almost but I wanted to post it so other fellow vampire mx lovers will enjoy !!
> 
> It's not the best written and barely edited but I wanted to post it regardless and I enjoyed rereading it so!!!
> 
> Hope yall enjoy and have a merry Christmas or happy holidays!!!! :3
> 
> Ps it's very badly edited lol but I is a tired baby so I'll edit it better later!!! Byee

Dead of Night

Walking around in the dead of night would be dangerous for anyone, but changkyun life was made up of bad decisions detrimental to his well being so why stop now?

After a long session of revising in the library, changkyun dragged is tired legs across campus to his dorm, he was in the library all day, his hands were numb from holding the pen too long and his mind was exhausted.

Sighing, student, changkyun took in his surroundings, the campus was dimly lit at best and changkyun being changkyun decided not to take the conventional routes home, so something was bound to happen.

That’s when he found himself in this situation.

In Front of him leaning against the corner of the law building he spotted two figures, assuming they were just a couple getting frisky in public he didn’t glance at them too long. 

A muffled moan caught his attention, and something became clear that the figures didn’t look quite right.

Something was off.

On closer inspection, changkyun walked slowly towards them trying to be as coy and not weird as he possibly could.

The man was holding a girl against him, his back against the wall and the female laying awfully loose in his hold. Maybe he was so good at kissing she was weak at her knees?

Almost tripping up on himself changkyun made a startled yelp drawing the attention of the male, lifting up his black hair, his eyes caught and made contact with changkyun's own.

Red.

His eyes were bright red, the light reflecting in them made them look like pools of blood.

Mentioning blood, changkyun flipped noticing a dribble of red substance trickling down the man's chin .

Smirking the mysterious man looked at changkyun, not caring in the least he just got caught, then, having the cheek to lean down and continue what he was doing.

Changkyun gasped , taking off in a sprint all the way back home.

What just happened.

The next day changkyun woke up feeling off, and very paranoid, the incident last night left him feeling very shook up hence not being able to sleep more than an hour or so as he wondered if a strange man would enter his room and feed off of him like some sort of animal.

Changkyun was scared to say the least and with his imagination, he thought of all sorts of deadly scenarios which ended in him in a grave.

Changkyun groaned swearing at the time and hoisted his dead body out of his shitty small bed to start and equalling shitty day , this time with a hopeful lack of vampiric aspects.

Vampire right, that was what that thing was last night right ….

Changkyun entering the class room sat down in his normal seat, getting his books and proceeding to look at his phone.

Changkyun scrolled down his messages noticing a few from jooheon his best friend and roommate concerned for him coming back so late last night. 

Should he tell joohoen about what happened last night or should he keep it to himself , jooheon would probably consider him a mad man or maybe he would believe him, I mean changkyun and jooheon aren't best friends for no reason.

Before he could think of his next move the teacher entered the lecture hall quieting everyone down.

Changkyun completely preoccupied didn’t notice a certain black hair male seated on the row beside him and then didn’t note how the male looked similar.

Changkyun in fact only noticed the man when he felt a burning gaze directly solely at him. Looking up suddenly the student audibly gasped.

Sat there on the other row was the black haired man from the night before, and it was none other than his own classmate, kihyun. The deadly glare was from his friend minhyuk, whereas kihyun himself didn't bother to spare the frightened changkyun a glance.

Changkyun scrambled internally and whipped back to concentrating on his book trying to burn holes in the paper. He didn’t dare look up again from his exercise book in fear he would be killed on the spot. 

He felt sweat trickling down his forehead and he wondered if he prayed to god right this second if he would so gracely hit him with a thunderbolt .

He knew a sort of confrontation would happen after class and changkyun cant believe hes thinking this, for the first time ever, but he hopes that this class never ends so his fate isn’t inventoriable ruined.

Counting down the seconds to his demise he says sorry to all the people he wronged in his life.

“okay class is over make sure to do the hom-“

Before the teacher could finsh changkyun was up and making his way to the door, god damn it why did he have to sit so far back in class ugh fuck his edgy ways he thought.

The door looked like the portal to heaven and just as he was about to pass the last row a delicate hand stopped him followed by an equally delicate and long body. 

White hair flicked at his nose as the person slid like a cat across changkyun,delicately sitting on the table. 

It was like a flower moving in the wind. How did minhyuk get in front of him so fast .

A sly smirk plastered across minhyuk's face as he lifted one leg over the other, his pale skin and equally pale hair contrasting was quite blindling up close.

Changkyun stepped back just as kihyun came from behind him with an annoyed expression but an equally deadly aura.

“hello you”

Minhyuk's voice was like a deadly charm, it was so delicate and pure, changkyun could easily be entranced by it.

“what's your name cutie?”

Changkyus mouth was left opened , his books held tightly to his shirt , wondering if he would need these as a weapon his eyes darted around pleading with passersby to help him but no one seemed to notice his predicament.

Ah at least the men killing him are attractive he thinks.

“cutie I asked you a question”

Changkyun licked his lips, and looks up.

“changkyun, its changkyun”

“oh what a nice name for such a nice boy huh”

“minhyuk stop the ideal chit chat and get to the point this is wasting my time".

That was the first time he's heard kihyun, usually in class he did not speak almost as if he didn't believe he should grace anyone with his voice or presence at that.

Changkyun was physically breath taken away by his raspy but hot voice, forgetting in that second this was the same man who had blood on his chin last night.

Pouting minhyuk rolled his eyes.

“look ki this is your mess im cleaning up here”

Minhyuk's whole persona changed.

“yes but you're the one wasting my time with your inability to do things fast”.

Minhyuk look like he wanted to kill kihyun but held himself back for maturity as well as the obvious keeping up social appearance.

“sigh someone got up on the wrong side of the coffin today huh”

Changkyun heard laughing. 

It took him a few minutes to work out it was laughing. He was laughing in front of his two possible murderers, but come on vampires joking about coffins how could he not laugh.

Minhyuk smiled.

“Just to warn you sweetie, you better keep your pretty mouth shut unless you don’t want to see the light of day again. 

Hmm okay now run along and forget about anything strange you’ve witnessed.”

Minhyuk brings a hand up to changkyun hair and swipes a strand behind his ear, holding it between his fingers and twisting it for a while.

“can you do that for me darling?”

Minhyuk hand in his hair and kyuhyun presence was too much for the brunette, he didn’t know what he was agreeing to but I guess this option is better than death.

Changkyun nods looking up and minhyuk and back over to kihyun.

Minhuuk smile at him and slowly takes his hand away from the brunettes hair.

“good boy”

Before changkyun could conjure anymore the two of them get up and go, leaving changyun a pile of sweaty mess on the floor and possible heart palpitations.

After the mild threatening session from the kihyun and minhyuk this morning changkyun knew his day and maybe life was going to go bad.

The next day changkyun saw kihyun and minhyuk in class again sat there in all their glory .

He didn’t dare to stare for long as he felt like they would know somehow if he did.

Changkyun spared a look over and was caught by minhyuk, the white haired man winked at him before turning back his attention to class.

Changkyun froze his cheeks turning red before he looked down and proceeds to look busy.

Changkyun decided to meet jooheon for lunch , they both had similar lesson schedule today so it was nice to see his best friend .

‘’Sup man’’

‘’Hey dude’’

Changkyun sat down and quickly recited all that had happened to him in class with minhyuk and kihyun, possibility over exaggerating.

When he was done jooheon sat back, arms crossed over his torso and brow frowned.

‘’No offence kyun but you’re going to die’’.

Changkyun let out a nervous laugh, and rested his arms on the table looking down at the small crack in the wood.

‘’Jooheon you can have my Xbox okay? ‘’

The brunette man laughed

‘’Dude I appreciate your sediment but like are you sure that’s okay?’’

Changkyun looked up as he kicked jooheon under the table . Both the friends laughed out loud , and the unnerving atmosphere dissipated slightly.

Sharply intakking his breath Changkyun said,

‘’Hmm but I’m genuinely worried something is going to happen I didn't mean to get in there bad books bro , what happens if I wake up one night with bite marks or or . And plus I can’t even walk back home by myself in the dark! My studying is going down the drain!’’

Jooheon could see the struggle his friends face he was tempted to laugh but also released his shook up Changkyun was .

Leaning across the table he lifted his arm and ruffled Changkyuns messy hair .

‘’I know changkyun, but it's hard to know what we can do".

Changkyun and jooheon sat again in silence, both feeling weird and nervous, they were really in a mess.

Changkyun walked around the corner not looking where he was going because clearly he enjoyed making his life difficult , he lifted up his backpack and swerved the corner walking straight into something hard.

Changkyun hoped he walked into a wall or maybe a conveniently placed bolder but nope the students life would never be that lucky.

The brunette walked into none other than the man who makes him Saturday awake at night .

Yoo Kihyun.

Kihyun looked stunning and as eternal as ever with his blue eyes and Sakura coloured hair , his black clothes and high nose.

Changkyun gulped , not being able to keep his eyes off this being in front of him.

After a few seconds of stares , kihyun blinked and coughed .

Surprising offering a hand to Changkyun.

The student looked at the pale delicate hand , noting how small it was and also glaring at it like some sort of alien species .

‘’You going to take my hand or what ‘’.

Nodding changkyun slid his hand into kihyun, feeling the softness of it.

The same hand that he probably kills people with.

Nice .

Changkyun flinched pulling his hand away suddenly .

Kihyun lifted an eyebrow but said no more.

‘’Thanks".

Changkyun sucked in his breath, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Changkyun this is funny and all but I’m not going to bite you right here in the hallway".

Changkyun coughed dry air , kihyun was being very blunt.

‘’I’m not worried about that aspect it’s just , you’re intense".

‘’So it’s my beauty that’s scares you not my ability to bite and suck your blood hmm’’?

‘’You don’t seem to have your priorities straight Changkyun ‘’.

Kihyun learned back and chuckled his eyes turning into small slits and little dents formed in his upper cheeks, that changkyun right then and there decided were the cutest things he's ever witnessed in his young life.

But no he shouldn’t be thinking a ruthless killer like kihyun is cute he should be nervous, perhaps scared even but the atmosphere seemed to have softened , relaxing the young student until kihyun swiftly moves forwards trapping the calm student against the wall pinning him to the hard concrete.

Changkyuns air got caught in his throat, his hands scrunched up into balls feel the coldness of the painted wall behind him. His head luls to the side eyes blow wide, wondering what just happened it was all so fast.

Kihyun leaned forwards, and changkyun noted they were the same height , they noses slightly touching .

The vampire said nothing , his face so close but no breath coming out, changkyun tensed up, he was the real deal.

Kihyun studied his face for a few more seconds, eyes flickering over certain parts before clicking his tongue and pulling away.

Before changkyun could grasp the situation or respond kihyun took off strolling down the hall ways in which a small crowd was surrounding them as a result of the elders sudden outburst.

The younger let out a breath for the first time in a while and stood pressed against the walls regaining his bearings.

What just happened, he thought.

Minhyuk was trying to make an effort to go out of his way to scare changkyun.

Occasionally in class he would find the older vampire gazing at him or after class a soft cold hand would finds it was around his waist. He assumed minhyuk wanted to kill him, sucking him dry but perhaps this was him trying to be friendly? 

He couldn't tell with minhyuk, he was like a sly cat, the atmosphere minhyuk held threw changkyun off balance keeping him on edge the whole time changkyun was in his presence, it really wasn’t a good thing for his health.

Anxiety crept into changkyun.

After one class on a Tuesday afternoon he just knew minhyuk was doing it to tease him. 

Sometimes like now minhyuk would have an up-to-no-good smirk on his face and then in the next second he'd be serious and intimidating with a deadly aura oozing from him, it was honestly quite tiring giving changkyun whiplash and wondering as to what mood his classmate would be in today.

Changkyun felt like prey always being watched by his predator. It gave him anxiety mixed with shots of adrenaline , the mixture of an animal being hunted. 

The presence of kihyun and minhyuk made him nervous, they knew he knew about them and they could choose at any given time to end changkyuns pathetic life . 

He was nothing and an easy bite. They probably found him as useful as a toy , playing around with him and his emotions.

Minhyuk would smirk at him , sometimes whispering in his ears , kihyun would be cold and changkyun would find him staring sometimes .

Changkyun knew he was going to die so pinning the 13th garlic clove to his wall seemed more than reasonable, he didn't want any chances and he certainly didn't want to die still a college student .

Changkyun pinned up a few crosses one next to every 3 cloves for good measure.

It looked like a scene from Fright knight and he probably looked mad -he was going kinda mad after all - but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Jooheon, his roommate and best friend watched him in curiosity and concern. Standing there as he saw his friend pinup more anti vampiric notions.

"Kyun, I support you and all your weirdness but is this a new kink ? Or something? Is this the kihyun thing?I don't really understand but I'm willing to listen. ``

Jooheon stood there eyebrows crossed as well as his arms.

Changkyun continued what he was doing. 

"You wouldn't understand honey , I'll tell you in a few years if I survive ".

Jooheon sighed.

"Kyunnie … bro … you sure you're doing okay?" 

"Never felt more alive".

Changkyun responded.

The next day changkyun was walking to class, minding his own business like how he should of been doing since the first time he got into this mess .

Walking towards the science building he noticed familiar figures standing in the shade.

Kihyun and minhyuk were stood there dressed in coats hats and sunglasses, looking all expensive and untouchable, next to them was the schools famous couple hyungwon and hoseok. Also decked in the same outfits .

Changkyuns mouth flew open .

Hyungwon and hoseok were vampires too.

This famous couple.

It made sense , no one as good looking as them could be human .

Changkyun gulped, he wondered how many other vampires there was here , were there more vamps than humans?

Changkyun continued to stare, evidently bringing attention to himself.

Hoseok looks over, smiling . The rest turn their head.

The student had never felt more intimated that in that moment.

He blinked , walking back a little.

Like a rabbit in front of a tiger. 

He was scared . Really scared.

Now he had 4 vampires after him.

Changkyun was never going to be able to sleep again.

Over the next few days hyungwon and hoseok made their presence known to the little student . They would hang around corners after changkyuns class , they would turn up at random times , eyeing changkyun.

He was really their target and he did not like the feeling. 

He began to be paranoid, I mean that's what they wanted right ? To toy him to scare him.

Hoseok and hyungwon showing up to intimidate him must be the beginning of their little show .

Changkyun wanted to fight back, he really did .

But he was frightened . He didn't know what they could do or would do.

He wanted it to stop . 

One day changkyun just had enough, slamming his hand in the table , changkyun got their attention.

"What is It you're trying to achieve with ruining me"?

Changkyun looked down at the vampire males, at lunch.

Kihyun and minhyuk looked at him , with an amused and tired expression.

“Whatever are you saying kyunnie.”

Minhyuk spoke with amusement laced in his words.

Chankyun scrunched up his nose.

“You know what.”

Kihyun who has not moved since changkyun came over rested his face in his hands. Looking up at changkyun with a challenging stare.

Were they just having fun with him, seeing what his next move would be? Two can play at this game and as a tired college student he wanted this to be over.

“You do realise i could tell the entire student body right this second . I could scream it at the top of my lungs in this rather full cafeteria. And what could you do? You wouldn't jump me and kill me in front of everyone would you? and if i were to go missing after , everyone would know.”

Changkyun laid his dice on the table.

“Do it.”

Changkyun whipped his head down to look at the man who uttered the words. Kiyun looked up, expression unchanging , sharp features and all.

The student was not expecting that answer.

“Do it then. You really think anyone would believe you? Noone knows of our existence and they would think you are crazy anyhow. if they do believe then well that's a point for us , hot vampire college boys? We would be drowning in lust from everyone .”

Changkyun bite his lip, what else could he say? Was this over then? His next move didn't matter, clearly the boys just enjoyed toying with him and all is over.

“Awwww ki dont say that , now you've ruined out fun.”

Minhyuk slide down in his chair , puffing out some air.

“I was enjoying playing with our new human.”

Minhyuk smirked .

“Noone said you have to stop, we will lose nothing so you can continue to scare him , in fact the fun has only just begun because now poor changkyun realises we dont lose anything with him in the know and it will mess up our little boy up a lot.”

Kihyun pushed back his hair , looking up into changkyuns eyes.

Changkyun glared down , he began to sweat - what type of psycho, what time of crazy monster thinks like this. Does that mean he can never get away does that mean he is left to suffer until they deem him unfit to play around with anymore.

Changkyun felt defeated , he wanted to scream , he wanted to spit at them , but he didn't want them to get the better of him.

Spinning around , he left the cafeteria with the vampire boys laughing at him, this won't be the end and he won't let them win. Changkyun will defeat the vampires if it's the last thing he does.

\----------------------

“Vampire slaying methods”

Changkyun typed into google , feeling like Bella from Twilight. But this time instead of sleeping with the enemy he will one up them, and kill them.

Scrolling through a few hundred forms of people saying throw water at them , and a few kinky forms , left changkyun at a disarray. 

He doubts he could kill of kihyun and minhyuk by a little bit of water , he's pretty sure he's seen them in school during the rainy season so that option is out.

Sun? Seems to elementary for them.

Crosses? Maybe but how will he get crosses near them?

Changkyun was at a loose end he felt like ordering a garlic filled pizza for them and leaving it at that.

Maybe tomorrow he should empty a bottle of water over their heads and watch them scream , worse comes to worse they will just have a bad hair day and that sounded like a win in changkyuns book regardless .

Barely focusing changkyun found himself in another werid page , this one discribing vampire sex , blushing changkyun read some comment , i mean he had too this may be vital reserch.

“When he bite me, I'm proud to say ive never cummed that hard in my life , I can only be satisfied by vampires now.”

Changkyun repeated the comment outloud grimising , the thought of steamy sex with kihyun flashed through his mind before he slammed his laptop down. He was not dealing with this right now.

Resisting his hard on he stood up , grabbing his bag and going to a nearby store to stock up on all things sharp and water. He was killing some vampires as well as maybe getting ramen dinner on the way.

\---------------------------------------

Getting a war flashback from the last time he walked home in the dark , he slowly made his way around the corner of campus, praying he didn't walk into any vampires this late . 

Looking across the common he did a dance celebration in his head when it was safe. Happily walking across he noticed a sudden shift in the wind.

Changkyun didn't want to look behind him , but alas glancing back he saw, standing there no other than Lee Minhyuk. 

This wasn't a good sign , minhyuk by himself was like a bear in the wild, unattainable and crazy.

Kihyun was 90% of his self restraint so by himself…. Changkyun was a dead man.

“Hello kitten .”

Minhyuk slyly spoke , gliding over to changkyun. School hours being out , minhyuk's red eyes were in full force not caring about appearances. 

-It was clear he was being reckless and acting on his own and that scared changkyun, he was a beast not being tamed.

Changkyun felt a red heat rise up his back and to his neck , an uncomfortable feeling of hotness exploded over his skin , his breathing erratic .

“Oh don't look so scared honey , I won't kill you .”

Minhyuk laughed, suddenly at the side of him .

Changkyun swung around his bag and minhyuk simply jumped back.

“Oohh so feisty .”

Sudden minhyuk's voice was in his head , his voice swirling around in his brain.

A touch was felt at his ear and he dropped his bags , cringing at the light touch.

He heard a laugh , not sure which direction it originated from, he spun around, suddenly losing sight of the vampire.

“Getting worked up now huh little human .”

Changkyun turned away and started to run.

He ran and ran for what felt like ages till his breath became heavy, his throat raw, his muscles aching, yet he didn't seem to move at all.

Laughing was heard behind him , changkyun's anxiety went through the roof, 

he ran, 

hearing whispers, 

he ran, 

the wind blew at his hair,

he ran,

tears falling down his face,

he ran and ran and ran all while minhyuk's voice was behind him until suddenly.

It wasn't.

It was in front of him.

Minhyuk smiled like a lion catching his prey and changkyun was the poor meat.

“Oh i do like a good chase kyunnie.”

Minhyuk smiled, fangs erected and eyes blood red, his pale skin and white hair matched with black clothes was a sight to see, one of nightmares changkyun may ever see.

He whimpered, feeling frozen, he didn't know what to do but stand there.

Suddenly minhyuk pushed him down with great force. His head colliding with the pathway. He couldn't tell where he was his eyes going fuzzy.

Minhyuk was laughing hysterically as changkyuns vision and mind mixed into one, his body laid limp as the vampire cage him in all he could see was red eyes.

“This will feel so good kyunnie .”

Changkyun knew what was happening next.

He braced himself.

He waited and waited.

No pain, nothing.

“Oh i do like watching humans being pathetic .”

The vampire uttered one last thing before plunging his sharp fangs into the side of changkyuns neck.

Pain burst through his body , he tried to trash getting the man off of him but he knew there was no use, this is how he would die. Right here under a monster being ate.

The pain started to turn into silky pleasure , the numbing became fuzzy, a whole different feeling blossomed through him.

Changkyun ws moaning before he realised it was him doing it.

He felt minhyuk cold lips against his neck as the heat leaving his body yet he felt so aroused by it all, dying on this cold pathway .

He bucked his hips up in a feeble attempt to feel something.

Minhyuk suddenly grinded down , laughing into his skin. His legs either side of changkyun, arms over his chest. Minhyuk dug his nails into changkyun's chest, drawing blood, the student felt the pain but it was masked over, instead sending him into a horny frenzy.

Pulling his fangs out he ripped them just as he exited exited changkyuns skin, creating harsh deep cuts across his neck, bleeding and scarring changkyun more.

“Mhh you feel so nice.”

Minhyuk threw his head back in ecstasy, looking flushed in the face. A clear erection stood proudly tented under his jeans and his body having a new surge of life.

Changkyun whimpered at the loss of the fangs as well as the feeling of cold entering his body.

His mind slowly went blank and his vision black .

The last thing he saw was in minhyuk's deadly smile before it all went to darkness.

\-------------------------------------------

Waking up changkyun thought he had died.

The student was very disoriented. He didn't know where he was , what time it was or even if what happened was real.

He rose up, automatically regretting it , the dizziness that hit him made him want to throw up , he saw dots and doubled over again.

The room he was in was dark, curtains drawn , and very minimalistic . it almost felt like a hotel room with no personality. A small cupboard was on the left corner and a study desk on the right. A glass of water was on the brown bedside table, placed on top of a brown coaster. Very neat. 

Suspiciously he drank the water , thinking his situation couldn't get worse anyhow.

Suddenly remembering what happened, he put his hand up to his neck, to feel nothing. He flinched and grabbed at his throat. 

But nothing.

He looked down at his arms seeing bruises littered over his skinny limbs but no gashes or cuts.

Mid panic the door swung open .

“I want to apologise. Minhyuk takes things too far, but this was even too much for him. We never intended to take this game to this level .”

Kihyun stood in the doorway dressed in matching pjs and his hair soft and down. He was drowning in his clothes and changkyun would go as far as to say the man looked cute before he remembered the situation he was in.

“Were dealing with minhyuk now , he's not allowed to eat for 2 weeks nor leave the apartment”.

Kihyun bowed his head , before going to exit.

“WAIT”.

Changkyun shouted, punctuation the sentence with a cough.

“Did that actually happen .”

“Yes , it did. And it was not meant to .”

Changkyun touched his neck .

“But”-

He began.

“I closed your wounds. After a meal we are meant to close the bite marks so no harm is done or suspicion is arose. I licked your cuts so they would close , sadly bruises have no effect with our saliva .”

Changkyun blushed a little at the thought of kihyun licking him , before remembering what situation he was in.

“Why.” Changkyun teared up .

“Why did minhyuk do that .”

The student felt small and exposed.

The vampire stood there shocked at the humans display of emotions.

Both not knowing what to do.

Slowly kihyun made his way around the bed , gathering up the small human in his arms.

Shushing him he hugged changkyun tight .

The feeling was uncomfy , the vampire being cold and full of bones but also the sentiment was comforting. It was nice to be taken care of and reassured. Changkyun sniffed a bit more , tears rolling down his face.

“I don't think you should come in here min.”

Kihyun spoke up.

Changkyun froze , hiding himself in kihyuns arm , shutting his eyes shut so tight in order to never open them again .

“I wanted to say im sorry .”

Changkyun physically shook hearing the voice of the elder.

He wasn't ready to hear the vampire who attacked him, voice .

“Im sorry changkyun.”

Minhyuk spoke again higher this time.

Changkyun felt his presence for a few seconds before it disappeared , the man clearly exiting the room.

Kihyun slowly let go of his hold on changkyun.

Changkyun still slightly shaken and not well enough to be left alone.

Ruffling his hair kihyun sighed. His hair falling over his eyes making him look nothing like the violent vampire he could be .

“I need to go.”

Changkyun spoke up swinging his legs around. The dizziness was still here and he wanted to heave but his will to go was stronger.

“It isn't as good an idea for you-”

Kihyun began to spoke rushing back to the boy .

Changkyun pushed him aside , knowing kihyun would feel nothing.

Changkyun limped out the door flinching at the pain his body was in.

“This isn't over".

Changkyun uttered with new found motivation, he was scared shitless and in pain but now he wanted to kill them even more than ever and that he will do.

First step not feeling warm thinking about being in kihyuns arms.

\-------

Returning to his dorm room he was met with what he expected to be was a worried jooheon but instead he was alone, he wanted to see his best friend but maybe some quietness would be helpful towards his next goal.

Cracking his fingers, he started to plan out what he would do to the vampires.

\----

The next day he attended college as usual, this time though, the beautiful hoseok and hyungwon stop in his pathway on the way to class, changkyun was over this vampire rubbish, so rolling his eyes he tried to move around them only to be blocked in again.

“Can I help you”.

Changkyun spoke, finding some sort of confidence.

Hyungwon looked him up and down.

“Sorry about what happened with minhyuk, he really is unmanageable sometimes.”

Hyungwon, though seemingly apologising still had a hint of looking down on the student.

Changkyun was not very taken by that.

“Unmanageable my ass, he chased me, then fed on me , probably leaving me to bleed out on the side as he ripped my neck open and you call that, what , unmanageable?”

Chagbkyun scoffed .

As expect silence was met with him.

“I do agree it was tragic but watch your mouth.”

Hyungwon spoke again, this time eyes piercing .

“Or what, leech, yall suck me again.”

Pushing past the couple changkyun marched to the building feeling their cold eyes watch them, Whats it with all these damn vampires.

\-------------

Hoseok was the only vampire that hasn't caused changkyun any problems yet, he knew that would change soon but what he didn't realise was the weirdness of how the man irated him.

Instead of physically or verbally assaulting him, hoseok would silently watch, his eyes being felt constantly over him, changkyun somehow always remembered hoseok's eyes the most, his golden like eyes shining in his mind , almost as if the man had a glimmer over him.

Swallowing changkyun resisted thinking of the vampires jewel like eyes, his body overcome with a weird sensation.

Getting up from his bedroom study after still not seeing jooheon when he came home he ventured outside. It was twilight, the darkest part of the day, people argue saying night is but at least at night there's lights, twilight there's nothing but the sky to illuminate your way, by far the creepiest time.

Feeling a pull to the back of the silence building near the botanic gardens changkyun moved in a daze.

His goal seemed to be the greenhouse inside the botanic gardens, some place he's never actually been before, considering only science students were allowed out here this far.

Dragging his body, changkyun had his eyes set forwards, his mind preoccupied by the golden eyes in his mind , before he knew it, his body was in the greenhouse, darkness swapped him with an intense heat from the system warming up the plants.

Walking to the centre of the garden he felt a pull there the most , the sky slightly illuminating his pathway.

All of a sudden the student stopped.

Surrounded by long vines, stood hoseok, his pale skin illuminating , his clothes tightly fitted on his beautiful body, his black hair shiny, complimenting his skin tone beautifully, and there , what his mind was thinking of the whole time was his eyes, glimmering, golden pools of beauty.

In a trance the student walked up to him, invading his personal space with stopping right in front of the vampires nose.

His body felt so at peace, so loose and comfy, like a small dose of mdma coursed through his veins.

Hoseok held the boy in his arms, looking slightly down into his eyes, they were similar heights but in the moment changkyun's knees were weak making him smaller than he actually was.

Hoseok smiled, and changkyun smiled back.

All of a sudden his peaceful tranquility was ruined by a scream, coming back to his senses, he heard the scream again and again, blinking he looked away from hoseok.

His eyes no longer in his mind, but his body still very attached to him.

“-kyun”.

“Changkyun”.

The boy heard, looking to his side he saw none other than his best friend jooheon, being held by hyungwon , hyungwon was holding him with one hand behind his back, a bored expression on his face as jooheon struggled to get free.

Now he thinks about it he didn't see jooheon when he was back at the dorms today, nor has he really seen him in a few days, being so preoccupied with everything else, changkyun forgot all about his roommate.

Shit he really was the worse he thought.

“Changkyun get away, get away they want to hurt you , leave me please,”

Changkyun was still hazy , picking up every other word for jooheon, but he knew one thing, he wouldn't let them have his friend too.

Pulling away from hoseok, changkyun got his arms free, all to be brought back, his arm twisted behind his back and hoseok arm in front of his face, covering his slight. 

He felt so constricted , his senses all muddled up, his breathing picked up, sending him almost into a panic attack.

“Shhh”

The vampire behind him said, his hearing perked up due to being blinded momentary.

Fright, coursed through his veins, his heart beat racking up.

A cold breath behind his ear made him shiver, hyper aware to everything touching his body.

“What-why am i here, why is jooheon here"?

Changkyun softly whispered. His senses all messed up, his hands sweaty.

Moving his hand away, hoseok held onto his neck, feeling changkyuns pulse with his finger tips. He held him lightly enough not to choke him but the presence was still there.

“Hmm to put it simply, i want to feed again and I don't want you to resist so i brought dear jooheon here as leverage.”

Minhyuk's voice came out of the shadows, his white hair illmated in the now moon shining over them his entire presence as elegant as ever.

Minhyuk moved passed jooheon , gently laying his hand on his best friend.

“Hmm since we've been waiting i was thinking maybe I should feed on dear honey here, he's so pretty and it wouldn't annoy ki as much as biting you would.”

Changkyun was so annoyed, he skipped over hearing the part that kihyun would care, to trying to headbutt hoseok, whacking his head back he tried to hit the monster, no one would touch jooheon if he had any say, but alas the vampire was stronger and tighten his grip.

“Aww look at you changkyun, being all cute trying to save your friend, you know that vigor really gets me going,”

“Ew minhyuk you said you wouldnt fuck him infront of us.”

Changkyuns eyes widened.

“Please chae i have some manners, i just like flirting with him”.

Hyungwon disgusted at first look, almost relieved changkyun, but his fright was all too real when suddenly minhyuk was in his face, his red eyes looking down at him, his fangs out and ready to pierce, he looked so delicate and so frightening.

“Now changkyun how would you like this,”

Changkyun heard jooheon struggle behind him, he really didn't want his friend hurt.

“You really think ill give up like that.”

Vigorously moving changkyun wiggled hard, losing hoseok's grip, just enough for changkyun to duck and slip out, running to jooheon.

He wanted jooheon safe and for him to get out of this.

“You love running don't you.”

Slamming changkyun down with more force than ever, changkyun was left his chest on the pathway of the greenhouse and his eyes up at his friend who was crying.

“Now now im hungry kyunnie don't struggle anymore."

Changkyun tried to move, his adrenaline and body resisting this all, the cut on his chin and hands burning, 

Turning him around minhyuk mounted him again , this time holding him up to his chest, legs by either side of the boy.

Minhyuk kissed changkyun, it was sudden and random, nothing changkyun was expecting, before his mouth travelled down his neck, minhyuk breath was heavier than ever like a wild beast being starved.

Changkyun arched his neck, giving up the fight, he didn't want jooheon hurt, maybe this was the best way to overcome this. 

How has this become his life, looking up at the moon he felt the pain of the fangs enter him, warm blood dripped down his neck, minhyuk was such a messy eater, the pleasure started to enter him and he squeezed his eyes as he moaned, annoyed he felt anything for this monster.

Slowly tears escaped his eyes, feeling sick, annoyed they brought jooheon into this.

Minhyuk drank and drank, his body slowly bobbing up and down on changkyun, fingers digging into his shoulders.

Minhyuk buckled down grinding lazily on changkyuns crotch, as he rubbed the youngest side.

Just as changkyun felt his head giving up on him, minhyuk was pushed off his body.

Falling down changkyun felt limp, wondering why minhyuk was off him.

Looking around he hear snars like wild beasts, crashing and bashing.

“I told you not to touch him.”

Came a voice, it sounded like a wolf, or some other huge predator.

“But ki he feels so goooood.”

Minhyuk having a solid meal was stronger than ever, tackled kihyun to the ground, both of them jumped at the speed of light , attacking one another, blood flew, drewel everywhere.

Changkyun laid down , on the soil , limp, eyes slowly closing on two vampires attacking one another .

\-------------------------------

Changkyun woke up alone in his dorm room, jooheon wasn't there , and this time neither was any vampire.

Later he found out it was days later, jooheon calling in sick for him to school so no one would worry.

His body bangdged up and taken care of by none other than what he assumed was kihyun again.

He found out a day after waking up the vampire foursome, had left the school, apparently being kicked out for running the green house in a drunken coohoots.

Only jooheon and changkyun knew of what went down there that night.

He wondered if he would ever see them again or come across vampires once again . he hoped he didn't .

Although in his heart he secretly wished he saw the face of his fellow black hair classmate again sometime. 

But he knew that wouldn't happen, and he knew vampires wouldn't be part of his life ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee you made it to the end congrats !!
> 
> I love vampire mx and if anyone likes this or if I feel like it I may make it into a series later or have another ending maybe one that isn't so anticlimactic and rushed haha . 
> 
> But for now thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
